


Streets

by Percylover3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Kinks, Light Angst, Masochism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Songfic, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, there will be more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percylover3/pseuds/Percylover3
Summary: "And I can't be without youWhy can't I find no one like you?"Or you and Tom cross paths after months of hurting.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Streets

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Guilia Di Nicolantonio's remix of Doja Cat's Streets. You can find them on YouTube + Tiktok

_Like you_

Lips are on yours, hands are up your shirt, and all you can think about is how _wrong_ this is.

_Like you_

But he's got you pressed up against the wall, and you've got your fingers tangled in his hair and now all you can think about is how _right_ this feels.

_Like you_

His hands have now traveled up your waist, toying with the clasp of your bra and you nearly groan from the anticipation. 

_I found it hard to find someone like you_

You release a breathy sigh and pull on his curly locks as he starts to grind into you, his hard on doing wonders against your clothed clit. _Oh how you've missed him._

_Send your location come through_

**Author's Note:**

> This story shouldn't be too long. Excluding the prologue, I plan on it being 5 chapters max. Hopefully
> 
> Follow me on wattpad: @percylover3
> 
> And on Instagram: @1st_upinthe_galaxy


End file.
